The present invention pertains to biasing circuitry, and particularly to DC biasing. More particularly, the invention pertains to DC biasing and leakage detection for sensors.
The present application is related to the following indicated patent applications: entitled “Leakage Detection and Compensation System”, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/908,465, filed May 12, 2005; entitled “Flame Sensing System”, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/908,466, filed May 12, 2005; and entitled “Adaptive Spark Ignition and Flame Sensing Signal Generation System”, U.S. application Ser. No. 10/908,467, filed May 12, 2005; which are all incorporated herein by reference.